Of Neon Butterflies
by HeartlesslyIronic
Summary: What happens when Matt Miller is placed in foster care of Kinzie Kenzington? Smut. Lots and lots of smut. Warning: NSFW If you don't like it, don't read it, son!
1. Chapter 1

He stood outside of the dark, dank warehouse, his blood cold in shade with the freezing, night-time winds. His dark, black hair whipped menacingly at his steel blue eyes. His name is Matt Miller. Or Matthew. Take your pick.

It had been little over two months that he had been bested in the cyber world by the Saints, his humiliation completed by his 'tail-between-legs' escape of steelport, fleeing to the nearest Airport. He remembered the time quite clearly, much like a photograph. A poorly taken photograph, with little arrows and markers on it.

He had wandered into the lobby, his ticket back home to Britain in hand, and his "Nobody Loves Me /3" suitcase travelling behind him, tightly within is grip. He remembered the look the check-in booth lady had given him, before he turned around slowly to face two rather grizzled looking men. They informed him he was under arrest for invasion of personal privacy, money laundering, unlawful entry into government software and grand larcerny. Of course, they where correct, and with an arm of a screeching, bratty Matt enlocked in each of their elbows, they dragged him off into the nearest Airport Security Detention cell.

It was in that dark, dank cell he had waited for what felt like an eternity, his phone cruelly vibrating from the occasional SaintsBook update on the other side of the bars, sitting on a nearby table. He sighed, full up on the heavy emotion of defeat. The next day he had appeared in Juvenile court, but since his parents where unable to attend it, since their being in Hemfordshire, he was found guilty of all charges. He was faced with a short two years of juvenile detention, before a transfer to Maximum security for another five years.

Hell, he'd be twenty three before he got out. In the words of the boss: "FUCK THAT!".

He spilt the beans. All of them. He admitted his crimes, listed names, identified Eddie 'Killbane' Pryor as the leader of the Luchadors, and liquifide all his bank accounts connected with the sydnicate. There was no way, simply put, he would go seven years in jail as some prison-bitch. Or without eye-liner. Or Internet. Hell, he just wouldn't survive.

So, with all that said and done, his punishment was set a few notches down to Rehabilatory Surveilance in the care of a foster guardian.

Which was just going to be fucking brilliant.

Kinzie Kenzington had been charged years before with selling government secrets to the Mossad, and had been dishonourably discharged from service with the FBI on account of innapropriate footage of her in the FBI bed quarters, which she will, to her death bed, deny was her, and claim that it was, in fact, faked and created by the leader of the notorious deckers: Matthew Miller. Her crimes against the state had earnt her a lovely life sentence in a maximum security prison, but luckily for her, her severe agrophobia had it's benefits, and with a few calls to her doctors, she had been sent to a mental ward for rehabilitation for nine months, before completing her time there and was given a grand total of 400 hours community service. At first, Kinzie had tried teaching IT over the internet as a distance education teacher, but after a while she found it too terrifying to even consider opening their emails. The baying, brattish children. She despised and feared children. Had she ever been one? No, she had never considered herself a child. She had spent most of those years typing, her eyes focused on rectangular screens.  
Given time, Kenzie then applied to be a foster guardian, though, due to her illness, she was only allowed one foster child per year, and most had left within a week. Perhaps it was the electronics everywhere? Did children fear technology? 

...or was it her gimp suits, dildos and half eaten pizza left lying around that warned them away? We may never know.

So, as you can piece together, Matthew is the new foster child of Kinzie's. And now we return to Matthew, standing outside, his duffle bag of clothing in one hand, his laptop and set up gear swinging over his shoulder in the cold breeze as he stared at the doorbell to the warehouse, the surveilance camera's unblinking in their cold, watchful stares. The boy sighed, knocking against the metal roller-cage door, the noise muffled by the howling winds and 10pm skies of black, the distant glow of Steelport City far off in the distance.  
He sighed, his head drooping down to look at the note, giving the address and nothing else, bar the reminder that he was to remain in surveiled custody for another four months until his lawyer was allowed to make an official statement of blah blah blah. He threw the note to his left, the paper dully thumping into a puddle of muck and concrete.

He knocked again, his knuckles stinging a little in the freezing cold as they rapped against the rough, corungated steel. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Fucking posers." he muttered, kicking the roller-cage door with his right foot, his numb toes numb inside of their striped blue and black knee-highs.  
The door rattled, a few droplets of water splattering back in an almost karma-like response to his kick. That was it. With his eye-shadow beginning to roll down his face, his hair plastering his sixteen year old face, he leant down, pulling up the freezing metal within his stinging, clammy hands, to his chest, a warm breath of air swarming in to greet him, to pull him in. Which he followed, welcoming the loving warmth of the interior as he dragged his suitcase in to greet the scene before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Neon Butterlfies  
Chapter Two

Matt blinked, astonished at the horrific sight before him. Never in all his short life had he seen something so nightmarish called a home. And he'd seen Killbane's mansion; and that was pretty terrifying too. But here, instead of slight homoerotic, naked statues of men and creepy, framed luchador masks (Usually covered in blood), instead before him lay all manner of strange sights. Just a few metres back, he had been in what looked like a blank, empty room with a few oil stains and the odd gear lying around. Now here he was in what an artist might call 'A collective masterpiece of impressionistic modern life'.

While, iIn the words of the Saint's boss, a better term would be: 'A fucking disgrace'.

To the right he could see a couch, littered with technician's manuals, laptop parts and at least three remotes, while the floor, trailing off to the right was an awful concoction of clothing, pizza and the odd pile of notes. The walls where strewn with motivational posters, conspiracy boards and cut outs from newspapers.

Matt grinded his teeth at the 'FUCK DECKERS' poster poorly plastered against one of the walls. Who was this sad fuck making fun of his gang. They couldn't even clean up after themselves!  
Looking about, he found a soft spot to place down his suitcase and laptop, and set out on a quest to find whoever his new 'guardian' was. Matt trailed upstairs to the booming sound of dubstep flogging his ears (Kinzie had forgot she had left some DECKRILLEX in the fifth cd compartment, while the other four had been filled with some cds. That she had ordered. Let's be honest: Kinzie visitting a store? Not likely), his sort feet welcoming the release from their shoes as he kicked them off, his knee-highs squelching a little as the stealthily sneaked upstairs. The boy groaned as his head throbbed, thinking to himself 'How did I end up in this position?' before he stepped on something cylindrical, his face planting firmly into the stairs.

He yelped in pain as he felt the impact, his hands catching him from falling back down the stairs. He opened his eyes, accusingly at what had caused his fall, before their shape opening widely in horror at the pink, vibrating device before him. His face blushed with shock as the item slowly shook itself down the stairs, his nose dripping freely with blood. He had not yet noticed it, and slowly picked himself up and finished his very arduous ascent of the stairs, before coming face to face with something that very closely resembled his home, bar a few odd objects lying around.

Sure, he thought, the twenty or so computer screens and massive hard-drive is cool, as well as the sky-scraper like processor and piles of cds, but not the dildoes, conspiracy walls and what could only be described as a city of energy drink cans. Not at all. His face turned crimson beneath it's dripping black eyeliner as he slowly edged towards the nearest door, grabbing for the handle backwards as the dubstep and confusion clouded his thoughts and ears, as he quickly pushed the door in and turned around...

...Kinzie blinked, her expression completely blank with pure fear and confusion, her naked form standing in the open shower, the curtain draped to the left as her dripping wet hand was centimetres from the nearest clean towel, her hair drenched from the warm, steamy water that had recently turned cold against her goosebumps as she stared Matt directly in his eyes, completely stunned with shock, much like poor Matt whose teenage mind was running circles in itself full of 'NOPE's and a long list of obscenities relating to confusion.

The two stood there, completely frozen in space, Kinzie's red hair slowly dripping down her slender body, before the room erupted into a scene of screaming and movement. Matt immediantly tried to turn for the door, while Kinzie reached quickly for the towel. She grabbed it, her hand dropping it, and her body following it to the ground as Matt slipped on a small hand-towel left absent mindedly on the ground by Kinzie earlier, the boy sliding onto the ground in a loud thump as Kinzie caught herself mid fall, grabbing the towel, before kicking Matt out the door and slamming it shut in a loud bang as she shreeked about personal privacy and whatever the fuck had just happened, while Matt sat still, staring out at the room before him, the music now completely deaf to his ringing ears.

'What the fuck' Kinzie thought, slipping down the side of the wall, her towel absently lying over her waist as she held her head in her hands, her paranoia setting in.

Had she died? Was this hell? Highly unlikely. Next option: She had been captured by the Deckers years ago and was held in a space-to-mind altering state of realistic world setting, being milked for FBI secrets and they had been slowly numbing her down? What if this was Matt, coming to gloat over his victory, the snide little punk? Always an available option. Next option: She had been abducted by those aliens she kept warning everyone about and was again placed in a computer simulation. No, unlikely. Aliens do not have a grasp of all of human society. She hoped. Both options: Highly unlikely with major faults. Shit! Think think think! Ah-hah! Matt Miller had surrounded the building with mercernaries, and THEN he was here to gloat? Wait, no, no, take deep breaths, Kenzington. He couldn't have. Last thing you heard he was arrested by the Steelport Guard at the Airport. That's right. So he couldn't have amassed enough money to come here. Right. Unless he hacked the saints bank account again, wait, no, you would need a highly advanced hacking program that would be able to generate new codes as it broke through the system, closing gaps as it entered. And that would require a big processor. Hmm. Oh!

Kinzie's eyes turned wide with fear as she realised the dark, cruel twist of fate that had come to be.

Matt was her new foster child. She was meant to care for THAT for four months? Four fucking months of bratty nerd? "GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed aloud, banging her head against the wall while Matt jumped a little, looking back at the door he had just vacated. What cruel bastard had thought it a good idea to stick him with Kinzie?

The answer, if you are wondering, was a cruel woman with luscious legs, who liked to get in official's pants to get what she wanted, namely Kinzie's pain. If she where here now, the smiled brimming from ear to ear would almost spell victory above her personalised Shaundi necklace.

Minutes later, Kinzie opened the door to face her new trial: Matt.

She glared down at the boy in her hoodie and jeans, while Matt glared back up at her, his hair slowly drying as he bit down on his tongue a little.

"Kinzie."

"Matt."

The two enlocked stares for a few moments, before Matt slowly stood up, Kinzie's eyes darting at little to her inner sanctum, and then back.

"So you're my new foster guardian." Matt sneered, his eyes screaming dispise, though a small, dark space in his brain, hidden behind walls of Nyte Blade Trivia and Space Invader's scores, was screeching with joy and lustful fantasies, thought that part also liked to ship Gat x Shogo, which was simply put: Unnatural.  
"Yeah" she responded, her eyes sharpening down at the boy, "I am."

The two glared for a moment, before simultaneously accusing "DID YOU DO THIS?!" at eachother, their faces paling with shock as they realised the other had not.

"Oh." Kinzie said, Matt looking down a little. "So...you didn't do it either, huh?" she stated, rubbing her glasses of steam with her towel, before sliding them on her freshly brushed hair, the faint smell of shampoo wafting away from her hair after the other night where Viola had stayed over. And left the next morning. Are we following here? I think we are.

"God damn it" Kinzie muttered, stopping Matt as he was just beginning to form his first few words in response, the woman crossing her arms as she looked around. "So, I have to, what, take care of you now?"

"Yeah, that's generally the blimming description of foster parent." Matt retorted, scorn filling his eyes as Kinzie looked down at him in disdain.

"Fine. You can sleep on the couch." She commanded, nodding downstairs at the couch. "And why don't I get a proper bed?" he asked, silence filling the air for a moment, the staring almost creating an electric sense to the air. Imagine...that scene from Harry Potter where Voldermort and The Boy who Lived are having that whole wizard lightning battle. Yeah, like that, but with stares. Pretty intense, huh?

"I hate you." Kinzie finally broke the silence, staring down at the boy. "I feel indifferently" he responded.  
Eventually, after a full minute of silent insults, voiced within their minds, the two parted ways, Matt into the bathroom as Kinzie set down stairs, stopping just a moment to look back and see Matt slam the bathroom door shut, a loud grunt coming from within.

"I used to date a guy who did that."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Neon Butterflies

Chapter Three

Matthew lay on the couch, staring up at ugly, plain ceiling of his new cell. His entrapment of life, now forced to share the same oxygen as Kinzie. He rolled over onto his stomach, groaning a little as he closed his eyes, pretending everything would go away and he was back on top. Hell, life was pretty damn awesome when he was the leader of the Deckers. He got what he want, when he wanted it. He wanted a super-hardrive: he stole it. He wanted a lap dance: He bought it. He wanted a pack of cigarettes...well, who cares what the Saint's boss thinks anyway? What a dick.

The boy growled, trying to twist around back onto his behind but being caught up in Kinzie's old mattress rug. He gave up, curling into a small ball and embedding himself into the blanket. Almost immediantly the strong odor of marijuana flooded his nostrils, almost making him gag as he pushed it away, the scent leaving him almost instantly. No wonder Kinzie was such a loner: She had her green friend to keep her comfortable.

Meanwhile, in her 'inner sanctum', her fortress of screens and wires, coding sprawling across many systems as her fingers typed away vigorously, her eyes darting from screen to screen, keypad shortcuts flying into her mind as she tapped with anger and frustration. She'd been like this for the past three hours, the thought of breakfast a distant, forgotten concept of the morning. It was a sunday, and there is never any rest for the wicked.

"...got bored one night and threw it together." Kinzie responded to the boss, her remote camera access beautifully displaying each pedestrian slaughter in full HD. She grimaced, looking down a little as she contemplated how psychopathic this person truly was. What had she got herself into? Then again, she too didn't mind it too much. Her ears perked up as a quick response from the boss hit her ears with witty remorse "Electronics are good for that too!" she bit back, blushing a little in contrast of her purple head-set and microphone, her hands almost subconsciously spamming away on the enter key after every command she typed.  
After a while her mike was filled with incensitives between the boss and Angel, so she simply stopped listening, switched off her mike and began to slowly close each screen, before coming to the third last screen, when closing the window, the sudden appearance of last weeks porn session flashed before her eyes, her face turning fifty shades of 'OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY' as she quickly lept forward, reaching for the screen and trying to press the off button, not even risking the slight possibility of trying to manually close it. The woman struggled, reaching across two hard-drives in a b cup is never easy, her breasts knocking against the hard plastic as she battled to switch the screen off. Finally, her middle finger reached sweet, sweet success as she clicked the button off, a sudden feeling of joy smacking the redness from her face as she slumped down, relaxing for a moment, then realising that had reminded her of all the fun she had got up to.

Kinzie blushed again, the crimson returning to her face as she remembered playing with herself just the other night before using the shower. She leant her head back, reminiscing about how her fore-finger had slowly moved itself along the folds of her vagina, and the tender, filling sensation of her other fingers delicately rubbing her other hole. She stopped, blinking suddenly as she awoke from her fantasy, realising her fingers had slowly found their way to her now wet pants, her hands recoiling in the shock that had suddenly filled her heart. A 16 year old was less than 20 metres away!

"What the fuck Kinzie" she mumbled, before looking down and realising just thinking about Matt over there was exciting her, her clitoris hardening a little as she thought about defiling that boy. She moaned, muffled within her shoulder as she reached down, trying to find the zip of her jeans. She gasped a little as she slowly pulled the metal clip down, feeling the cool, smoothe metal move across her underwear, subsequently brushing against the folds of her pussy. Softly, she began to rub the slowly wettening patch of her underwear, lavishing every moment of it, before squeezing her two fingers along in inside of her pants, beneath her as she held back a loud moan, beginning to rub the entry point, so unused to having to hold back her moans. It was rather erotic, honestly.  
She groaned again, feeling her hands slowly touching her sensitive hole, pushing into it a little, a very quiet squawk exitting her mouth as her stomach began to feel a little warm from the pleasure.

Suddenly, her blood drew cold and her hand stopped dead still as she heard a slight creak of the floor behind her, slowly, she began to turn her head to the right, her body almost entirely hidden behind her large rotatory computer chair to see young Matt, staring, eyes wide and mouth drawn open, a slight bulge in his pants, the member as confused as his young mind at what he was looking at.

"I..." Matt began, his mind racing so quickly he hadn't realised he was standing tall below, his skinny black jeans showing the bulge against his left leg quite clearly. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he began to back away slowly from what he was looking at, namely trying to forget the occasion 'Matt' he had heard Kinzie whisper subconsciously, his face red in comparison to his ebony black hair, his legs moving one by one as they acted like automotons, trying to flee but being held back by the slow, jagged movement of each step acting like a shot from a taser. Slowly, Kinzie began to react, her mouth trying to form words, before stopping and smiling suddenly, looking Matt dead in the eyes. He blinked.

Shouldn't she be screaming? Yelling? What the fuck...

The woman nodded down, back towards her attention of earlier, a slight cheeky smile crossing her lips as she licked along them. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with a sense of fear and horror. His mind said no, but his body, yeah his body was telling him ye-ess! (Couldn't resist. No way in hell). He liked guys! He liked hot, chiseled guys, like Josh Birk! Not women! Not Kinzie least! But...but why did he want this so badly? He groaned, his legs beginning to carry themselves back over, awkwardly stumbling forward as if in a trance or spell.

"I...I..." he began again, trying to think of something to say before Kinzie raised a hand out to his lips, placing a solitary finger on them. "No words. Only actions. Only dreams." she said in a soft, womanly tone of control, her thighs quiverring a little with expectation as she lead Matt down along with her finger, down onto his knees as she opened her legs, revealing the soaked fabric of her crotch.

She looked down at him, her mind flowing with cruel, beautiful ideas. Matthew blinked, staring directly at the drenched panties, before leaning in. He'd never done this! Sure, he had had a girlfriend, or, tried to, but that hadn't worked. And all he'd got to was to cop a feel once or twice. The only time he'd ever felt anything was that one time with Ricardo and his silk-like tongue...

He groaned inwardly as his brain palled at what he was doing, but his tongue began to slide out of his mouth, giving the salty, sweet liquid a faint touch, his nostrils swimming with a noxious fume of precum, before he felt his hair being grabbed and pushed against it, his eyes widening. No! Not like this! He tried to recoil, his body screaming yes but his mind taking the reins. This was messed up! But Kinzie thought otherwise, her mind screaming with delight and pleasure, and her body following too. Sure, he wasn't even trying, but just this idea got her wet. She began to rock down on his face with her crotch, her dominance beginning to rush to her head as she began to do it again and again, her mouth opening a little, looking down at Matt's scared face just got her off more.

"...I...is that g-good?" she asked mocking, enjoying giving him a mouthful of grinding. The boy just looked up, his head shaking and trembling, but his crotch throbbing with pleasure, a deep desire within his eyes demanding to be punished, but the inward instinct of what he had known to love being slowly overridden. Kinzie giggled, slipping a hand down her stomach and upon the clip of her jeans, slipping it loose and beginning to take off her pants, letting the fabric slowly slide along her legs teasingly, keeping Matts mind 'on the prize' as she held him there, before finally slipping off her wet panties, leaving them to be draped against her right foot as she opened her legs for full view, her trimmed hair in a slight little tuff above her crotch, the rest cleanly waxed off. She had thanked Viola quite a bit for teaching her how to do that, and how to wash her hair. Both of those things where almost completely foreign, but both had it's benefits. One made her feel like a goddess, and the other was great for getting knots out of her ponytail.

She giggled, feeling the unknowing stare of Matt, confused and aroused, penetrating her soul, before she slipped her fingers against the faps, opening it to let him look. Just for a moment, because the next she had him by the hair, almost tearing his well tidied hair as she forced his mouth back on, her vagina responding by quivering with pleasure, her breasts hardening as she felt like the king of this boy. She was the top dog! Not him! Not anymore.  
"C-can't make any snide comments when you've got a mouthful of muff, eh?" she managed, gasping a few times between the occassional word, Matt submissively nodding up at her, his tongue slowly beginning at it's task as it began to lick along her entrance, his saliva lubricating it tentatively as the soft, squishy body of his tongue tried to enter it. She moaned, grinning up at the ceiling as she felt herself coming closer to finishing in his mouth, and Matt, sensing it too, tried to pull away a little, but her grip had him forcably at her crotch. 

"Uh-uh-uh! Y-you get to clean it like a good pussy" she growled, biting her lips as her legs urged her to put something other than a tongue in there. Matt's eyebrows forced an expression that could only be called sincer puppy eyes, but unluckily for him, that only spurred Kinzie on, pushing him a little under her as she began to ride on him, her plush rump almost off the chair entirely as she felt herself cum, a hot, burning sensation filling her body as her screams where silenced away by the loud throbbing of her heart in her ears, her eyes shut tightly as she let a few shots of pleasure entire Matt's mouth, held closely against her vagina as his tongue recoiled at the taste of the salty fluids, but a little, dark part of his mind singing a little song of chemicals, making his own crotch slowly precum with excitement as he felt her come into his mouth, the body in his mouth loosening itself, before slowly giving him a fresh breath of air, more than welcome as his slowly beginning to drip eyeshadow began to stop, oxygen filling his lungs after the minutes or two of nothing but moaning and clawing.

Kinzie smiled down at Matt, a few lines of cum dripping down his open mouth, the slow sensation of the afterglow hitting her softly with a few waves of ectasy as she looked at him. She'd actually came in his mouth! Usually she needed at least three rounds with the penetrator to get her going properly, not just this! Finally, she was able to say something, the saliva that had made it's way down her mouth wetting her words as she craved him again.

"Oh my god."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Blargh. Sick. By the way, please post reviews or pm me. I love feedback!  
And if you have any requests for this story; please don't be afraid to ask!)

Kinzie smiled softly, pouring the pancakes into their pan, letting the batter bubble a little as she poured the mixture. The oozing, gooey, pale liquid dribbled longingly down for the pan, a soft hiss emitting as it hit the hot metal, the side beginning to harden and cook slowly as it fried in it's own juices and butter, slowly expanding out with more and more batter poured, following slowly across the pan and onto the stove, dribbling down as it trailed to the edge of the stove, and finally down Kinzie's crotch, into Matt's mouth, the teenager eagerly lapping it up.

She'd had him there for the past few minutes, after she had recovered from her session earlier, and had set him straight back to work. God, he knew how to use that tongue! Even as a novice, Matt was eager to please Kinzie, all thoughts of doubt far from his mind as he licked, joyfully tasting the mixture of sweet batter and the salty precum that had begun to trail down from her vagina. He looked up for approvement in her eyes, only to find her eyes closed, her mouth in an 'o' shape as she moaned again.  
He looked down, dissapointed, but continued to serve her, his body completely naked bar a pair of pants he hadn't taken off, the skinny jeans tightly wrapped around his boner, and his pale body that usually recided within layers of jumpers, finally out in the open. Well, in the air. Fresh air. If you can consider air that's been lingering in a creepy warehouse/house for a few days fresh, sure, let's call it fresh.  
His black hair draped against his neck a little, the moose a little rough to touch, but smoothe none-theless. She groaned again, gripping onto his hair. He hated that. Since when was he the dog? This was Kinzie Kenzington! That annoying FBI agent that kept annoying him, hacking into his systems, ugh! What hadn't she done?! He hated her, he hated this and yet...he couldn't stop! It was making him so horny!

'Fuck you body...' he murmured, looking down for a second at his erection, begging release from his pants. "Shhh!" Kinzie quickly hushed him, pulling his face back between her legs, a soft sensation of pleasure escaping her lips. The boy continued to lick inside of her, treating her like a goddess. She groaned again, panting with her tongue out some more.

That was it.

Matt stopped, leaning back and letting the gunk dribble from his mouth, Kinzie looked down at him.  
"Why've you stopped?" she asked, brushing her Ginger hair away from her face, her perked breasts standing out against her entirely naked body, bar the few remainders of pancake batter that had made their way along the insides of her thighs.  
"I don't want to do this anymore." he stated, a sigh of release escaping his lips as he said it, and his shoulders followed by dripping down in a relaxed state. "Why?" she asked, crouching down, still turned on and craving him again.  
"I...I don't like girls, ok?" he quickly mumbled out, trying to break eye contact with her glare, intensified by her glasses and beautiful sapphire eyes. Smiling, Kinzie looked up at the ceiling.  
"Boys and their toys..." she grumbled, before leaning back over Matt, crawling onto all fours as Matt tried to back away, stopped by the fact that you cannot crawl through solid concrete.  
"What are you doing? I said stop!" he demanded, Kinzie leaning down closer to his face, then passing it to come next to his face, to whisper "I'll let you put it in".

He stopped, frozen still at that comment. He...he could do it? Actually not die a virgin?! No, he quickly shook his head. That's fucked up! "I don't want this!" he thought aloud, Kinzie blinking for a second in confusion, then smiling back down again, starting her fingers at his knee, walking up his thigh...

"S-stop that..." he managed, tender towards that area

...and along the inside of his legs until...

"I...I said stop..."

...she reached into his pants, slipping her velvety hand into his underwear...

*moans*

...and slowly feeling his penis, softly rubbing it.  
"Now was that so bad?" she asked motherly, her red hair cascading onto his chest. He shook his head and murmured something, completely out of tune with everything around him as she pushed him down onto his back and climbed atop him, rubbing her wet pussy against the fabric of his pants. Matt bit his tongue in frustration, his own hips slightly pushing upwards against every downwards thrust Kinzie did, the girl giggling at his subconscious attempts to mate.  
Cruelly, she began to slowly (and boy do we mean slowly) unzip his pants, letting him murmur something about nyteblade as he felt his barriers falling down around him. Carefully, she began to slip his cock along his leg and out of his underwear, letting the member sit there in the open, his balls still within his trunks.  
"Now see, isn't he excited?" he said mockingly, softly carressing Matt's penis with her left hand as she lifted herself above it, a few drops of her lubrication settling down along his shaft.  
He groaned pitifully, looking up at her. "Mhm." he muffledly said, still biting on his tongue. 

Slowly Kinzie set herself onto his penis, letting the head become enveloped in herself, a faint, shrill hiss escaping her mouth as she continued lowering onto him, her vagina positively dribbling everywhere. Before she knew it, she had fully enveloped him. He was inside her! She giggled with delight, placing a hand firmly on his chest and lifting herself up, and back down with her legs, Matt whimpering as he felt so good, and yet so wrong.  
"What's the matter, Matty? Aren't you enjoying this?" she asked, breathing a little deeper than usual as she used him like the many dildo's she had around the house. He looked away, his face blushing red with hate and pleasure. "Sh-shut up you bitch."  
"Bitch? I'm not your bitch! You're mine!" she barked, quickening her movement as she pulled herself up and back down quickly, increasing the pace. Matt squawked with a hot, burning passion as he felt himself violated. "S-stop! I can't!" he called out, his balls tightening. He'd never done this before! It felt too good!

"You're MY bitch, got it?!" she yelled, fucking him like a worthless dog, a faint trickle of spittle moving it's way down her chin, her left hand vigorously palming her clitoris. He nodded, weakly as his legs bent inwards, trying to stop him from cumming. Not like this, not now!  
"S-say you're my bitch!" she demanded, her right hand clawing into his chest, drawing a little blood as her pussy continued to ride itself along his pole, his precum mixing with hers within her pussy. "I...I..." he managed, gasping for air as he felt his virginity slipping away.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed, getting closer to cumming as she defiled him, her pussy softly enveloping him at such a pace it almost hurt him, his penis unused to this sort of treatment.

"I'M YOUR BITCH, MISSES KENZINGTON!" he called out, his legs buckling and his arms stiffening as he let himself go inside of her, hot jets of sperm shooting deep into her vagina, as she herself squirted on him, her mind in euphoria while she barely felt the hot load inside of her, her own thighs shaking as she slowly set herself off of him. Matt's penis came a little more, a squirt landing on his chest, before it wobbled a little, feeling drained, and softened a little, letting itself lay on his chest, the crotch of his pants soaked from Kinzie's cum.  
"Y-yes you are..." she managed, panting. Holy hell that felt amazing! Matthew, on the other hand, felt confused and disorientated. He hid his face within his hands, making a disgruntled sob of what he had done. She was pregnant now! He'd fucked up! This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all! And what the hell was he thinking? Why did he say that? He didn't want to be her bitch.

Kinzie leaned out, patting him on the shoulder. "Matty? Matt, what's wrong?" she asked, looking concernedly and flustered, her red hair in a mess. "Shit, I came in you! That's what's wrong!" he babbled from within his hands, letting Kinzie look shocked for a moment before she broke out laughing, giggling like he had said a funny joke.  
Slowly, Matt drew his hands away from his face. "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked, looking innocent and blushed, his lip complete with a little trick of seamen.

"Silly! I take the pill! God, do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to do it unprotected otherwise?" she mocked, ruffling his hair, before crawling onto all fours and bending away from him, her ass before him and her vagina leaking cum, the white fluid slowly seeping out.  
He blinked, the scene suddenly making sense, before he caught a fine view of her ass, his cock stiffening at the beautiful sight. (Let's be honest, whether gay, straight or pan: The ass is a beautiful thing. Period.)

She wiggled her butt, letting a the slow trickle of sperm hit her leg and stick there, the fine trail of precum dribbling out of her vagina, and a little droplet of juices seeped out of her anus. "Come on, I think you need to use that tongue of yours on ass." she teased, using one hand to spread the cheeks apart to reveal her puckered hole, Matt slowly getting up and beginning to crawl over to his, his tongue lulling out in anticipation.

Meanwhile, less than a feet from them, pancakes burnt.  
Doesn't that sound dramatic? Pancakes burning?  
Pancakes burning.  
Like a movie title. 

Or a porno.


End file.
